


The Pirate Queen

by glenien



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-17
Updated: 2007-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Düşüp kafasını çarpan William Turner, ayıldığı zaman kendini, rotası kutuplara çevrili Siyah İnci'nin güvertesinde, içinde korkak bir Kaptan Jack Sparrow ve kayıp bir Elizabeth'in olduğu beklenmedik bir dünyada bulur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye TheLake'e hediye olarak 17.09.07 tarihinde, esas olarak ikinci filmin sonrasında yazılmıştır, devamı yazılmadı.

Burnuna tuz, yosun ve tahta kokusu geliyordu. Yavaş yavaş da olsa, altında hareket eden denizin sallantılarını hissedebiliyordu.

"Kendine geliyor!.."

Birkaç nazik ama sıkı tokat yüzünü pat patladı.  "Hey.. hey Willy.. hadi, William, işte oldu, işte seni şanslı herif.."

Ağır ağır gözlerini açtı, ve kıstı, önünde dönen şekiller birleşerek tombul, kır sakallı, kirli bir yüzü ve çürük dişli ağızları merakla sırıtan mürettebatı oluşturdu. Arkasından bir çift yıpranmış, koyu renk çizme görüntüye girdi, ve siyah sürmelerin arasından parlayan kahve gözler göründü, ve suratına gaz lambası tutuldu.

İyice burnunun dibine giren yanık yüzdeki kaşlar çatıldı ve yandaki tombul adama döndü. "Bay Gibbs, emin misiniz?.. Yaşıyor mu?.. Bana daha çok ölü maymun gibi gözüktü.."

"Aye! Bak, gözlerini kırpıyor kaptan!.." diye parmakla işaret edildi.

William Turner, yavaş yavaş gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Hava karanlıktı ve bir geminin güvertesinde yatıyordu. Eli kafasının arkasındaki korkunç zonklamaya giderken yüzü buruştu ve fısıltı gibi bir sesle sordu, "Neredeyim ben?.."

Bay Gibbs, eğilerek sanki iyi duyamıyormuş gibi kokan nefesini suratına yaklaştırdı, "Siyah İnci'desiniz, Bay Turner.. üçüncü direğin tepesinden düştünüz.." Bir parmak şiddetle gönderine bayrak çekilmemiş en yüksek gemi direğini gösterdi, "Taş gibi kafanız olmalı!.."

Bir çok kafadan onaylayan "Arr!.." sesleri çıkarken William gözlerini sıktı, "Siyah İnci mi?.." Genç kılıç ustası duraksadı, "Buraya nasıl geldiğimi hatırlayamıyorum.." diye mırıldandı.    

Bay Gibbs vahim bir ifadeyle geri çekildi. Tepesinde toplanmış olan birkaç yüz bakıştı, vahlayan sesler duyuldu, bir tanesi işaret parmağını şakağına dayayarak döndürdü, tahta gözlü, ince suratlı olan aşağı yukarı başını salladı.

Bir el, William'ı gömleğinin önünden yakalayarak ayaklarının üzerine dikti, kalın, gür bir ses yüzünü acıyla buruşturan genç adamın kulağının dibinde patladı, "Dağılın sizi iskele babaları!!.. Bırakın da adam bir nefes alsın!.. Niye herkes burada duruyor?!.." Üç adam aceleyle Kaptan Jack Sparrow'un hışımla sallanan elinden kolundan kaçarken birbirlerine çarptı, bir tahta göz iki de süpürge yere düştü, "Kim bu kahrolasıca gemiyi yürütüyor?! İşiniz yok mu sizin!!. Başıboş haylaz KÖPEKLER!.."

"Kaptanı duydunuz!.. HERKES İŞİNİN BAŞINA!.." diye gürledi çil sürüsü gibi dağılan mürettebata Bay Gibbs.

"Bay Gibbs! Komuta sizde, rotayı biliyorsunuz!..." diye çivileyen bir bakışla emir verdi Kaptan Jack, ayaklarının üzerinde sendeleyen genç adamı yüklenirken.

"Ayyye kaptan!.."

Will kolu bir omza atılmış, belinden bir yere doğru sürüklenirken, yarı baygın, kararan bakışları tahta döşemelere düştü.

Gözleri kapandı. Açıldı. Gemi yalpaladı. Mumlar, şamdanlar, parşömenler, haritalarla dolu bir masanın yanından geçiyorlardı. Bir pusula, fır dönüyordu. "Jack?.." diye mırıldandı Will bütün ağırlığıyla yaslandığı adama, "Nereye götürüyosun beni?.."

Sparrow tek ayağının üzerinde sendeleyerek, bir tekmeyle yandaki bir kapıyı açtı. Dengesiz korsan sürükleye sürükleye onu eşikten içeri sokarken, Will bir eliyle başını tuttu, "Kaptan köşküne!.. ki o da benim kamaram oluyor.. sağlam bir uyku çekeceğin bir yere.." diye soludu Jack, rengi solmuş kırmızı bir bandananın arkasından küçük halatlar gibi sallanan saçlar gözlerinin önünde uçuşurken, "Tanrı biliyor, kütük gibi bir tanesine ihtiyacın var.."

"Hiç bir şey hatırlayamıyorum.." diye bulutlanmış bir yüzle mırıldandı Will, "Seni ve mürettebatı, Siyah İnci'yi tanıyorum, ama buraya nasıl geldiğim hakkında en ufak bir fikrim yok.."

"Endişelenme küçük Will dostum.." diye devam etti Kaptan Jack ikna edici bir tonla ve omzundan kolunu indirerek, eski püskü, demir oyma başlıklı ama son derece lüks ve kocaman yatağa yükünü indirdi. "Kafandaki şu komik şiş indikten sonra kendini çok daha iyi hissedeceksin!.."

Will, çarşafları kavradığı elleriyle dengesini buldu, sonra küçük bir umut ışığının gözlerinde yanmasına engel olamayarak başını kaldırdı, "Elizabeth nerede?.."

Bir anlık sessizlikte sallanan gemideki gacırdayan tahtalar dışında hiç bir şey duyulmadı. Karşısındaki gölgelenmiş koyu renk gözler meşalelerin ışığında parıldadı ve yüzüne yaklaştı, "Cümlenin ifade ettiği hiç bir anlamda Bayan Elizabeth Swann'ı kastetmiyorsun ya?..

Will duraksadı. "Onu kastediyorum."

"Çünkü bu hiç bir anlam ifade etmiyor.." diye cevap verdi Kaptan Jack ve iri iri açılmış gözlerle iki ayrı elin işaret parmağı Will'in gözlerinin önünde belirdi, "Kafatasının üzerindeki küçük dağın senin için işleri zorlaştırdığını biliyorum ama Miss Swan'ı sormak istemiyorsun.. hem de hiç istemiyorsun.."

"İstemiyor muyum?.." diye kafası karışmış bir şekilde baktı Will

Gümüşi bir sıra diş sırıttı. "Hayır dostum, istemiyorsun. Çünkü o soru hiç bir şey ifade etmiyor ve ödümü kopartıyorsun. Anlaşıldı mı?.."

Will başını sallayarak hafifçe çatılmış bakışlarını eğdi. Jack Sparrow doğruldu. "Şimdi, olduğu yere yat ve İnci'deki en lüks yerin tadını çıkar!.. Uyandığın zaman eğer hala saçmalamak istiyorsan, biraz daha konuşuruz.." Bir şapka çıkarak hafif bir reverans yaptı. " _Bonsoir monsieur! (1)_.."

"Sana da.." diye mırıldandı Will kapı kapanırken ve başını yastığa koyar koymaz uyudu.

 

 

\--

 

(1): İyi geceler Mösyö.


End file.
